Anidori-Kiladra
'Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee '''is a main character of ''The Books of Bayern ''and the protagonist of the first book of the series, [[The Goose Girl|''The Goose Girl]]. She is Geric's wife, Tusken's mother, and a good friend of Enna, Razo, Finn, Dasha, and Rinna. Biography Crown Princess Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee of Kildenree was born with her eyes closed for the first three days of her life. The infant princess knew she was born with a word on her tongue, either the key to the language of animals, nature, or people, and all her efforts were spent trying to learn it. Her aunt somehow sensed the baby's birth and came out from her home in the woods to the palace nursery, singing songs of patience to her young niece so that the girl would wake. Understanding that one day, she will eventually unlock the words to the language hidden deep inside her, Ani opened her eyes. The two became very close. The aunt, as the young princess's nurse-mary, would take her niece on walks along the place where the palace gardens merged with the forest, teaching Ani the names of everything they saw. Ani learned quickly and began to speak whole sentences when she was only a year old, an accomplishment uncommon enough to make the palace staff uneasy. Nevertheless, the aunt continued to tell her niece stories and took her on walks along the swan pond. Five-year-old Ani loved the graceful birds and begged them to eat bread out of her hands, but when the bread was all gone they asked her for more. The aunt told the birds that there wasn't any bread left in their own language, and young Ani repeated the sounds perfectly. Delighted that her niece had a talent for mimicking sounds and learning language, the aunt told her a story about the beginning of their world: When the world was created, everything was able to speak with everything else, the rock to the snail, the tree to the wind, the horse to the girl, but as time went on the knowledge of the languages was forgotten. Yet, some people are born with one of the three languages on their tongue, though it may take some time before they can taste it. Ani's mother was gifted with the talent of people-speaking and used her skills well as queen of Kildenree. The aunt herself was gifted with animal-speaking and knew the language of birds and horses. However, she knew of no one who knew nature-speaking, though she was certain that someone would one day discover how to learn it again. An eager Ani learned from her aunt how to speak to the birds and asked to speak to a horse, but her aunt explained that the language of horses is much different from their feathered friends. When a horse is born, it speaks its own name, once. If a human hears that name and repeats it back to the horse, they will be able to speak to each other silently, without anyone else hearing a sound. Some day, Ani would be old enough to have her own horse, but for the time being she'd have to be content talking with the birds. One day as Ani happily trumpeted to the swans, the key-mistress's young daughter, Selia, strolled by, telling the princess to visit sometime. Ani noticed that Selia's words tended to swirl around in her head and made her eager to do whatever Selia wanted. The aunt warned her little niece that Selia has the gift of people-speaking, and Ani tried to commit the knowledge to memory. As seasons passed, the aunt grew more and more uncomfortable behind palace walls and longed for her home in the mountain woods. She took her young niece on one last walk and pointed out the direction of her home, gently announcing that she's going back. Knowing that Kildenree was uneasy with wildness and anything uncommon, she tried to stress to the young princess that her knowledge of wild things must be kept secret, or else her mother would take it all away. A final kiss fresh on her forehead and a sensation of emptiness in her heart, Ani watched her aunt walk away from her until her image was lost in the trees. The new nurse-mary, sour-faced and weak-hearted, refused to let Ani anywhere near the swan pond, afraid that the young princess may drown. Despite her aunt's cautions, Ani felt sure that if she explained she just wanted to speak to the swans, the woman would understand. Instead, the nurse-mary was horrified and reported what the princess said to the queen. Now looked at with distant disapproval by her mother, Ani began to long for the day when her aunt would come rescue her and take her to the mountains. In the meantime, the crown princess tried to continue speaking with the birds, but her mother ordered that she be kept away from them. Denied from her winged friends, seven-year-old Ani tried in vain to communicate with her puppy, Lindy. Unfortunately, the nurse-mary overheard her and told the queen, who consequently sent Lindy to the kennels, having decided that her daughter should no longer keep pets. Ani attempted to demand her pet back, but the queen very literally slapped her request down hard. Almost as an afterthought, the queen also mentioned that Ani's aunt died in the winter, unknowingly dashing Ani's hopes of rescue. Ani decided to run away while the palace was distracted by the ball held that evening. As the dark world loomed around her, Ani suddenly and keenly realized that she was simply too small to run away and so collapsed on the shores of the swan pond and cried. A swan, attracted by Ani's noise, greeted her. Ani told her that she was tired and lost from her heard, and obeys the swan's suggestion to sleep on the shore. However, it was a cool night on the damp ground, and Ani contracted a fever. She was found unconscious by Talone, Watcher of the East Gate, who was so frightened of the shivers that racked her small body he wrapped her in his own cloak before he carried her back to the palace. Ani spent three weeks in the fever's grasp before she was out of danger. Ever since then, Ani was referred to as delicate and regarded with suspicion, believed by the people to have not only been almost lost to death, but to wildness. Four years later, when Ani was eleven, the prime minister of the neighboring country Bayern visited Kildenree. In all the hustle and bustle, the princess was able to sneak away to the royal stables and help an overdue mare give birth to her colt. She heard the newborn speak his name, Falada, and repeated it back to him, cementing their special, unique bond and unlocking his language. From then on, they could communicate with each other mentally without anyone else hearing anything. The Goose Girl Fifteen-year-old Ani is determined to be a good future queen. However, she is painfully aware that she just can't seem to act, speak, or think as queenly as her mother. Selia, now the crown princess's lady-in-waiting, invites Ani to tea with her and her mother in an effort to help Ani practice talking more easily with her future subjects. Unfortunately, Ani is so worried about saying the wrong thing and ruining her reputation even futher that she just can't relax. She notices that Selia is effortlessly at ease with strangers and friends alike, and dejectedly admits to herself that Selia would probably make a better princess than her. Unable to stand the gloom of another failure, she awkwardly excuses herself, mentioning that she is supposed to go horseback riding with her father. Relieved to be with her beloved Falada, Ani works to brush off her gloom by brushing down his white hide. Soon enough they ride out to meet the king, who teases his eldest daughter for being late. She explains that she was busy being a crown princess. As she recounts her day, her voice breaks as she describes the disastrous social visit with Selia and the key-mistress and she can't quite hold back her sobs, remembering the stuttering and stupidity that seems to have plagued her since the day's start. Her father knows more than anyone how much Ani tries to be like her mother and how often she fails, and he pulls her into a comforting embrace. He praises her bravery and determination to keep on trying, despite how much she wants to run away. She soaks in his comfort until Falada nudges her, wondering when they're going to start riding. The king teasingly declares that he and his horse Tirean will finally beat Ani and Falada in a race and, in his confidence, rides Tirean towards a fence that is too tall. Her hoof scrapes the wooden post and sends both horse and rider sprawling on the ground. Tirean gets back to her feet, but the king does not. Ani scrambles to her unmoving father, but Tirean straddles him protectively and refuses to let anyone get near him, so Ani silently asks Falada to speak to Tirean and get her to move out of the way. It is clear that the king is gravely injured. He sleeps for three days straight, only opening his eyes once, briefly, to smile at his youngest daughter Susena before dying. During his funeral, Ani tries to be regal in her sorrow, like her elegant mother, but feels only half-formed in the woman's shadow. As her mother addresses the people and speaks of her husband's diplomatic and military successes, Ani fondly remembers his smile and love of horses. Her mother concludes her speech by announcing that Anidori's birthright as the eldest child, to be the heir of the throne, is instead being transferred to her son, Calib-Loncris. The former Crown Princess is shocked at the announcement, unable to believe that everything she's worked for for fifteen years can be taken away so suddenly. Selia is even more indignant and demands that Ani confront her mother, but Ani refuses to during the six-week mourning period, partially because she does not wish to taint her father's memory with selfish thoughts, partially because she is scared to face down her formidable mother. Although grateful for Selia's support, she can't help but wonder why her lady-in-waiting is so offended by her mother's decision. After the six weeks, Ani enters the queen's presence, asking about her announcement. The queen reminds Ani about the visit from the prime minister of Bayern, explaining that he wasn't there just to have tea with the king and queen. Bayern has historically garnered its wealth by launching successful wars, but the current king lost his own father and brothers to war and so has decided to reign more peacefully. But to maintain that kind of income, his country has had to mine the Bavara Mountains, bringing it ever closer to Kildenree. She informs her daughter that if Bayern decided to invade Kildenree, there would be little they could do about it. She and the prime minister ensured peace between their nations by arranging a marriage between Ani and the prince of Bayern, after Ani's sixteenth birthday. Although she admits that her second daughter, Napralina, would have been the ideal candidate for such a match, she chose Anidori because she believes that the people of Kildenree would never fully accept her. Hurt, the princess tries to protest, but she is no match against her mother's voice. Reluctantly, Ani has no choice but to obey. On the day of her departure, Ani meets her escort at the palace gates. She embraces her sisters and gives her blessing to Calib before turning her attention to her mother, noting that it's time for "the show of affection". The queen speaks to those in attendance of her love for her honored daughter, and gifts said daughter with a gold cup, a golden circlet inlaid with three rubies, and a handkerchief that had been made by her own grandmother. The queen pricks her finger and squeezes three drops of blood onto the handkerchief, symbolizing that she will protect her daughter because they are of the same blood. Ani, slightly stunned by this sudden force of affection, mounts Falada and leads her escort out of the palace gates. On the months-long journey to Bayern, Selia's good mood and enthusiasm is a great comfort to the princess. Outside of the palace grounds for the first time in her life, Ani enjoys seeing the countryside and talking with Falada, whose amicable indifference to human affairs helps calm her. But only a week into the woods, Falada wakes Ani, warning her of rabid wolves coming towards their camp. She warns her guards in time to protect them all, but since Ani can't explain that her horse told her about the danger, some of her guards grow wary of her. Stung by their old suspicions of a princess who can speak to wild things, Ani becomes more isolated and retreats into her friendship with Falada. Even so, she notices that Selia is often the center of attention from the guards who are wary of her, especially one named Ungolad. Throughout the journey, Selia speaks with Ungolad privately and grows more distant and cool towards Ani. After some weeks of travel, the party comes across a river and takes the opportunity to bathe. A metal basin is filled with heated water for Ani to privately soak in and Talone, the captain of her guard, assigns Ishta to guard Ani as the rest of her company washes in the river. As Ani dries her hair by the fire, Ishta asks her if she likes being a princess. She responds uneasily, saying that it is who she is and asks if he likes being a man. Ishta walks to her and leans his face in much too close for her comfort, frightening her. She weakly orders him to step back, but he merely sneers. Before he can do anything else, however, the rest of Ani's escort returns and he casually walks away. Ani never before thought that someone would hurt her and enjoy it, and worries that she can't trust anyone. This worry is painfully emphasized when she catches Selia holding up one of her dresses against herself. Ani confronts Selia about her chilly behavior and causes her lady-and-waiting's composure to finally crack, revealing that Selia has always been furiously jealous that Ani was born a Crown Princess, someone with status and power, and yet did nothing but hide in her room. Freed from the biting words she has longed to say for years, Selia rejects Ani's friendship and quits her job as lady-in-waiting. After their fight, the princess narrowly escapes numerous near death experiences. For example, the company comes across a waterfall, but Ani hangs back as they go to look at it. Eventually she admits that it would be a pity to pass up a waterfall and goes to search for it. As she gazes at the torrent of falling water, clutching on a tree branch to keep from slipping on the damp ground, a rock strikes her ankles. She manages to keep her balance, but if it weren't for the tree branch she surely would have slipped down the cliff and broken her neck on the rocks below. Later, as she rides Falada a little apart from the others, something whips him and he rears back in alarm. If Ani wasn't such a good rider, she may have been thrown down a steep gorge. Suspecting Ungolad, Ani feels the reckless urge to impress or even intimidate him somehow, and so asks Falada to talk to Ungolad's horse about his rider and relate to her all he finds out. She shocks the burly man with the depth of her knowledge and feels giddy with her own daring. When they are only a week from Bayern's capital, her company splits itself into two parts. Ungolad builds one campfire and draws in Selia and the majority of her guards into its circumference. Dano, the cook, builds the second where Talone and the rest of her guards sit. Ani remembers Selia's betrayal, Ishta, and her near death experiences and worries that she can't trust anyone, not even Talone. However, he has been so kind and friendly to her throughout the journey that she asks him outright if she can trust him. Hurt that she even needed to ask -for that means he has failed in making her feel safe- he solemnly swears fealty to her and even offers to remain her personal guard until his death, if she so wishes. Touched by the sincerity of his pledge, Ani gifts him one of her gold rings. Talone has noticed Ungolad and his friends' behavior as well and warns the princess to run to safety at the first sign of trouble. The princess and her thirsty horse take a drink from a stream a little away from the company. Their drinking, however, is interrupted by shouting and Falada stays by the river as Ani moves closer to investigate. She overhears Selia, Ungolad, and roughly half the guard mutiny, declaring that they have chosen Selia to be their rightful princess. Ani grows frightened when she learns that they intend to kill her so that Selia can steal both her title and her name, but Falada is too far away to hear her silent calls. She tries to move towards him as quietly as she can, but is spotted by Ungolad. One of her loyal guards, Adon, tries to stop him from getting near her, but before he can take a few steps he is swiftly killed by Ishta. As the sounds of battle clash behind her, Ani is unable to reach Falada and is forced to make her escape on another horse. Ani has no thought but to get away and in her panic, is knocked off her horse by a tree branch. Utterly lost, the princess wanders the deep Forest for days, surviving only on the river and the vague memories of her aunt's lessons on recognizing edible food. Eventually, she comes across a hut in the woods. The Bayern woman who lives there, Gilsa, asks her where she's headed so that she may point her in the right direction, but Ani can no longer hold off her exhaustion and passes out. She later awakes in Gilsa's bed and attempts to explain her situation, but Gilsa knows that blonde Ani is foreign to Bayern -a country of dark hair- and can see from Ani's dainty, uncallused hands that she is a noble girl. Not unkindly, she refuses to listen to Ani's story, figuring that she has enough problems without getting tangled up in Ani's trouble. Ani needs to discover what happened to Talone, Falada, and the rest of her guards and decides to go to the capital, knowing that if they survived the mutiny they would have gone there. Gilsa's son, Finn, agrees to escort her to the city on marketday. In the meantime, Ani makes herself useful by finding the roots that Gilsa uses to dye her woolen pullovers the bright, vivid colors Bayern loves and practices the Bayern accent until she can speak it perfectly. When the time comes to leave, Gilsa gives the young girl Bayern-style clothes including a head scarf to hide her blonde hair. Ani decides to go by the name Isi, a shortened version of her grandmother Isilee's name and darkens her eyebrows with a piece of charcoal, just in case Selia and her allies won the fight and are out there looking for her. She originally plans to talk to the king of Bayern and tell him her true identity, showing her blonde locks as proof of her heritage, but those plans easily crumble when she sees Selia in the palace wearing one of her dresses. Knowing that the sight of Selia effortlessly playing princess means that Talone and her other loyal guards were all killed, Ani's words stick in her throat when she's brought before the king. He believes she's just another lost soul in the city looking for a job and although she asks to assigned to the stables, thinking she may rescue Falada if he's in Bayern, there is no need for another stable-hand. She is instead given the job of goose girl. She hunts down Finn and tells him that she's secured a job before requesting that he and his mother keep her existence a secret. Remembering that Selia and her murderous allies are out and about, Ani tells him that he and Gilsa are the only friends she has in this kingdom. She buys some thornroot before returning to her little house in the animal workers' settlements and carefully dyes her eyebrows a dark brown with the herb's help. Although it would take more thornroot than could be found in the whole marketplace to color all of her blonde hair, she hopes that wrapping it up in a headscarf along with her newly-dark brows will throw Ungolad and the rest of Selia's allies off her trail. The next morning, she braves the dining house. She doesn't have long to wait before she is recognized as the new goose girl and is introduced to Conrad, the goose boy. After they eat breakfast, Conrad has her help them herd the geese to the goose pasture. He warns her carelessly that the geese practically bit the knees off the last goose boy, so she'd better watch it. Only a few minutes later, a goose tries to attack her before Conrad snatches it with his crook. Rolling his eyes at her incompetence, they continue to the goose pasture. Geese are vastly different from the swans she used to speak with, but Ani tries to talk to them with the swan dialect and fails miserably, seemingly causing the birds only to nip her legs harder. Nevertheless, she preservers in trying to pick out meanings from their noise and movements. Ani notices that three geese seem to be missing, though she's certain none got away, but Conrad does not seem concerned. In fact he answers defensively, reminding her that he's been trying to wrangle fifty birds all alone for a week and that he'd like to see her do better. Ani speculates all that day on how to sneak over to the horse stables and potentially rescue Falada, if he's still alive, but there is no opportunity to leave the goose pasture all day. Later that evening, she and Conrad lock up the geese in their pen and enter the dining house. Soon, a pretty girl near Ani's age bursts through the door, out of breath. She begs two sheep boys to rescue her chick coop from a ram who beat a hole through his pen. However, as soon as the boys are out the door, the girl grins mischievously and declares that she couldn't stop the ram because she was so busy rigging a bucket of oat mush above the door. She had made up the whole thing purely to get back at the boys, Razo and Beier, for making her think that one of her chickens was sick. The good-natured, confident girl introduces herself to Ani as Enna and tells her and the other workers nearby that she saw the yellow-haired Kildenrean princess with her very own eyes. She saw the "yellow girl" ride into the city on a grand white horse, though apparently she didn't ride him properly. Ani is relieved to hear that Falada is alive and in the city and has to restrain herself from begging Enna for every detail. The hall gossips about the Kildenreans until the door swings open, revealing two very angry boys dripping with gray slop. Enna merely laughs and salutes them along with the rest of the hall, with cheerful laughter that does not completely break until they all go to bed. One day in the goose pasture, Ani sees Geric having trouble with a horse. So, she brazenly goes up to the horse, calms it down, and rides it across the goose pastures. She and Geric become good friends, he brings her lunch every day and books and they talk. From him she hears that Falada is planned for slaughter, but Isi goes to the slaughterer and pays him for proper burial rights. Much to her dismay, proper burial rights is to hang the horse's head over the goose pen. She talks to Falada, or his head, and as she does so she hears a vioce whisper "Princess". It is later revealed that the voice is the voice of the wind, and she learns to speak to the wind this way. Wind-speaking, her ability, includes the ability to guide the wind, or suggest it to do things. She and Geric fall in love, him believing she is a goose girl and she believing he is the prince's guard. He realizes his feelings for Isi and leaves her a note saying that he cannot love her as a man loves a woman. During this, the traitors who escorted Selia to Bayern as the princess send out word saying that one of their women was lost on the journey. Conrad sees Isi's golden hair and tries to tell the other animal wrokers about it. They don't believe him, as Enna, who had also seen Isi's hair on accident, knows the story and is friends with her, protects her by lying for her. Later, some bandits attack Isi, with the goals of taking some of the king's geese, and she uses her wind ability to ward them off. Conrad, the jealous gooseboy, goes to tell the king of Isi's hair when he is sent to recall the ordeal with the bandits. The Kildenreeans send Ungolad after Isi, and she is stabbed. She runs back to the forest, back to Gilsa, and tells Gilsa and Finn who she really is. In the forest, she is reunited with one of the only loyal guards, Talone, who had survived the slaugher that brought Selia to the throne. She returns to the capital with Talone to find that the royal family is gone with Selia for their marriage, and for war. Selia has forged letters with help from her mother, to convince the king that Kildenree is planning war with Bayern (to kill all who may know her not to be the true princess). The war-crazed Bayern prime minister eats this up. When Isi goes back to the animal workers, she finds that they already know her story, thanks to Enna. They are ready to fight with her. She goes to the palace and takes one of Selia's, actually one of her, dresses, and to the old prime minister for some horses. Her plan is to sneak in with her forest "army", dressed as her younger sister Napralina-Victery, and then reveal herself to be the real princess. She succeeds in entering the lake house where Selia and the prince are to be married, but the Kildenreeans bribe the guards to take Ani to them first. She is in danger, but the king has heard of the princess and more guards take her to the king. In his presence she reveals herself to be the true princess, and the Kildenreean letters to be lies. The king is confused, he recognizes her as the goose girl. Geric also recognizes her, and it is revealed that Geric is actually the prince. He and the king and the guards leave Ani with the Kildenreeans to sort things outm but are secretly hiding behind the throne. They find out the truth, and the Ani's forest friends run in. They all fight the Kildenreans, and they win. Ani and Geric are married and the war is cancelled. The forest boys who defended the true princess receive their javelins and form their own hundred-band. Enna Burning Ani's powers have terrible side effects. She cannot focus on anything, because the wind is always speaking to her, nudging her to listen. She is also pregnant throughout the book. She also uses her powers to help defeat the Tirans along with Enna. When Enna is in the prisoner camp, contained by Sileph, she cuts her blonde hair, goes inside the camp, and helps spark her friend to break out and save herself. When the Tiran war is over (Bayern as victors), Ani goes with Enna, also overcome by her power, to Yasid. They learn each other's languages to balance their own and Ani gives birth to her son, Tusken on the way back to Bayern. River Secrets Bayern sends an ambassador down to the country of Tira in an effort to repair their strained relationship. Napralina-Victery is visiting her sister when the Tiran ambassador, Lord Kilcad, suggests that Ani and Geric travel to Tira in order to address the assembly before they vote on the matter of war. Ani decides to leave her beloved son behind in the capable hands of Gilsa, unwilling to inflict such a long journey on a one-year-old, but Napralina is eager to see new sights and happily goes with them. She tells Ani how bored she is with Kildenree and how she wishes that she, too, can be a princess of a foreign land. Although Ani makes sure that their ship's sails are full of wind, the journey still takes too long for them to make it to Ingridan before the vote. Luckily, the assembly has voted for peace and so they can celebrate along with everyone else. Razo introduces them to His Radiance, the prince of Tira, and Anidori in turn introduces His Radiance to her sister, noticing that the two seem to be mutually charmed by each other. Forest Born Ani hires a young woman named Cilie to be a nurse-mary to young Prince Tusken after she hears of the woman's tragic past. Physical Description Ani is tall and slim, with long yellow hair that stretches all the way to her hips (later cut to her shoulders in ''Enna Burning''). She has gentle lake-green eyes and pale, milky skin. In Forest Born, she develops a queenly grace and beauty. Abilities *Ani is exceptionally gifted at hearing tiny differences and imitating them, allowing her to learn languages and accents quickly. She can speak some Kelish and some of the language of Yasid. *Ani is a very talented wind-speaker, having managed to teach herself to hear and communicate with the wind. She can: **Sense images of things that the wind has touched before reaching her. **Suggest paths for the wind to follow, eventually becoming so skilled that the wind will go wherever she chooses whenever she wants. **Gather wind around her into a buffeting shield. **Pull the breath straight out of people's lungs. **Douse fires by flooding them with wind. *Ani is also a fire-speaker, after her friend Enna taught her how to speak its language. She can: **Sense heat from living things and pull it into a special place inside herself, forming it into fire. **Send fire into anything she chooses, from dead wood to sword hilts. **Cause wind to dissipate by breaking it up with heat. **Suck the heat out of things, be it fire or people. *Due to her closeness with her own horses, Ani is a skilled rider and overall horse-master. *Ani knows two types of animal-speaking: **Ani was taught by her aunt at a very young age to speak the language of birds. Although the dialect may differ, birds generally speak the same language. **Ani can speak the language of horses. The key to unlocking a horse's voice is hearing and repeating the name it speaks only once at birth. She has successfully done this with her horses Falada and Avlado. Quotes * "I like my geese. Like cats, they can't be told what to do, and like dogs, they're loyal, and like people, they talk every chance they get." * “Right now I'd like all my troubles to stand in front of me in a straight line, and one by one I'd give each a black eye.” * "If we don't tell strange stories, when something strange happens we won't believe it." * "We know it's all just daydreaming. In all likelihood, no one in this forest'll ever get a javelin, and I'll never see my mother's kingdom again, let alone be hailed by crowds as the jewel of Kildenree. Maybe it's vain to wish for it. But sometimes, it'd be nice just to hold something real in your hands that felt like a measure of your worth." * "But in a country where you hang your dead up on walls and pride whether or not a man bears a javelin more than his character, how am I to persuade you out of a war? It would be suicide for Kildenree to war on Bayern and butchery for Bayern to attack Kildenree. If you don't believe me, then send me back. Or if you don't trust me to leave, I'll return to my little room on the west wall and tend your geese, and you can be sure that on my watch no thieves will touch my flock." * "I can depend on Enna for just about anything, but I could never make her a court assassin. She'd fall flat on her face." Trivia * Anidori is often compared to birds. * Anidori is the only person in The Books of Bayern to have the ability to learn the language of wind since birth. * Ani always wanted black hair, thinking it exotic. * Ani remembers the dialect of swans best. * In the Bayern Justice League, Ani is considered to be Superman. Category:People Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty